


Time is slipping through my fingers and you are not here

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arcobaleno Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: Whumptober 2020: Prompt 28 (Accidents)Broken pieces flew and hot liquid spilled on the ground. Tsuna’s eyes widened and he took a shuddering breath.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Time is slipping through my fingers and you are not here

_*Crash*_

Broken pieces flew and hot liquid spilled on the ground. Tsuna’s eyes widened and he took a shuddering breath. Nana turned to him, concern in her eyes, and Tsuna gave her a shaky smile.

“Tsu-kun, are you alright? Please be more careful, you could have hurt yourself!”

“Sorry, mum. I’m okay, I’ll clean it up.”

He dropped on his knees to collect the pieces and with careful hands he threw them away and mobbed the ground. In the meantime, his mother had prepared another cup of tea and had put it in his room.

Tsuna fought the shaking of his arms and quickly excused himself after thanking her.

He collapsed on the sink in the bathroom, shivering and so, so cold. There was iron on his tongue and an orange pacifier clenched tightly in his hand. The symptoms were getting worse.

He was nearing his end, he knew. Whatever little time he had left was quickly disappearing and Tsunayoshi didn’t know what to feel. Few more years at least, maybe until he hits twenty.

At least, at least he wanted to see the rest of the Arcobaleno before he died. He wanted to be their Sky. He wanted to feel the _warmsafemine_ that Aria-san told him about when talking about the bonds between the elements. He wanted, he wanted…

He wanted someone to call _home_.

Looking at the blood in the sink, he knew he would never get that.


End file.
